The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to rotary power tools, such as drills and screwdrivers.
Power tools, such as rotary power tools, are used to work on or cut a variety of workpieces, such as metal, wood, drywall, etc. Such tools typically include a housing, a motor supported by the housing and connectable to a power source, and a spindle rotatably supported by the housing and selectively driven by the motor. A tool holder, such as a chuck, is mounted on the forward end of the spindle, and a tool element, such as, for example, a drill bit, is mounted in the chuck for rotation with the chuck and with the spindle to operate on a workpiece.